Canaries Don't Cry
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: GL, Guy Gardner most take in the crashed alien warrior Canary Arrow for a month or two on Earth. He was to keep her safely hidden while she waits for a ride home. What he doesn't know is that someone tried to kill and will stop at nothing to see her dead. Arrow most stay alive long enough to find out who tried to kill while not letting herself fall for the GL known as Gardner.


Notes: I have been toying this idea for months. I mean before GLTAS was pulled and the last ep aired I have been toying with this character of Canary Arrow. Last name first, first name last. I really came up with her back when Batman: Brave and Bold was on and she was very different. She was the future child of Green Arrow and Black Canary and through time travel met a young gl Guy Gardner. They fell in love during a few missions together, at different points in the future, and because she had always had a crush on time. He would have sex with her on his last mission in her time line and be there for her birth and have to wait until she became eighteen and started to became the woman he fell in love with before acting on his feelings, though it was clear he was unsure if she would even turn out to be that girl. She would be engaged to a jerk that would try to offer her to his dark lord for power and that beat her, but somehow her father hadn't noticed the guys evil nature, Black Arrow. Guy would have to save her and, at this point have his youthful body back thanks to an alien god, he would marry her much to Green Arrow's disgust.

I have no idea when it happened, but somewhere along the lines...I turned her character into an alien warrior. It started as a story line that would follow were Green Arrow wasn't her real father, but some alien was. I started to think that was better and liked the idea of her being an alien more and more. I than thought time travel was kinda lame and wanted to make everything in the present and dropped the whole Green Arrow/Black Canary child story line and started to think of a new way for them to meet. I had many...it's becoming a past time of mine, thinking of ways they could meet...and this was one of the ways. Although, there is some heavy background that goes on before this that I'll save for a first time and if this story does well.

I couldn't think of a better tittle. So, if you think of better tell me and review. Reviews have me update faster and make me happy. I have no rights to the show. Not doing this for any gain other than to have my character is the light of day. DC Comics should give me a job. I'd make some amazing stories for them. lol Enjoy.

* * *

Guy Gardner stared at the woman before him. Her space ship had just crashed down to Earth and she looked as if nothing worry had happened at all. She tossed her hair back as she turned her back from the ship to look at the Green Lantern. She frowned and sighed as she lifted up her hands.

"I have no idea how this happened. My controls locked on me when I was flying above this planet." Which was true, though she couldn't be sure he believed her.

"So, your an alien than?" Guy asked looking her over. She looked very much human.

"I see. I'm your first Canary." The female said with a smirk. "Am I what you pictured? Most beings who meet my kind are shocked to see that my people don't look more monster like." She laughed softly to herself.

"I have never heard of a canary race. On this planet, a canary is a small yellow bird." Guy explained.

"I know." The female stated looking back at her ship. "My people once lived on Earth. That was many many years ago, when we were but slaves. But tell me, you are the Green Lantern of 2814? How have you not heard of the Canary race? Have we become that feared that no one wished to speak of us?"

"I can't answer that." Guy stated. "It may be because I'm kinda new at this job." Guy stated robbing the back of his neck.

"That was foolish to say. What if I were a bad person? I could have used the fact that you were new and killed you." The female yelled at him.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" The woman yelled back.

"You have a good heart." Guy stated honestly. The woman looked shocked to hear that. Her black eyes went wide for a moment and than she smiled and laughed at herself. Her pale white hands reached to touch her soft pink lips and her black hair fell down her neck as she laughed softly.

"Are all humans good at reading peoples heart? In the stories I have been told, it was rare to meet such a human. It is clear why the ring would pick you..."

"Guy Gardner and you are?"

"I am Canary Arrow. I picked the name Arrow because I wanted to stay straight and true with my people. Tell me, why did you pick your name?" The female asked.

"My parents picked my name. I didn't see the need to change it. Why did you change your name Canary?" Guy asked trying to understand the woman. He knew that if she wasn't hot, and if it wasn't for that feeling that they had met before, he wouldn't have stayed around.

"There is no need to be rude." The female stated with a frown. "You can use my first name since I have been nothing but kind to you."

"I thought I was." Guy replied unsure of himself.

"Oh, I see. On my home world, The family name is stated first and than the persons name is stated last. Here it is different? In your world then, my name would be Arrow Canary. I take this to mean that you are named Guy of the Gardner family. Well," She continued without stopping to hear Guy. "On my planet, the parents of a growing fetus can sense the child within the womb. This child speaks and listens to his, or her, mother and father. It is the fetus who picks the name he or she wants to be called. This is a sign of respect and understanding that in the eyes of creation we are all one."

"That is weird." Guy stated. "What if you don't want the kid than it's like murder since the brat can talk and has thoughts. That must suck."

"All children are wanted on my planet. It is not possible to create a child unless both mother and father wished to have the child. This is true for all mating within my race." Arrow stated with a laugh. "When it is of another race with ours, it is the wish of the Canary to have the child that makes the child so."

"You're telling me that you control that shit." Guy stated to clarify. "Why would you do that?"

"It makes things easier. Would it not help if that were the case on this world?" Arrow asked as if she were a child asking her father about why the simple way wasn't used.

"I guess so." Guy stated in thought. "So, how do we get you back home?"

"I will call for a ride. This far from my home world... it would take a month or two to reach me." Arrow stated as she did the math in her head.

"It's a good thing you look like a human than." Guy stated. "Still you need a place to stay until they get here." Guy thought the matter over in his head. "I could always drop you off on your home world or a planet closer to it."

"That would not be wise." Arrow stated as she climbed back into her ship. "My people are not well liked and my people fear the Green Lanterns. If they saw you, it would make them worry for nothing. I would not want my people to fear when there is nothing they can do to help deal with their fear. If you dropped me off on a near planet, I would most likely have to kill many to make it home alive or be killed off."

"So, what will you do on Earth then?" Guy asked looking at her ship. "And what will you do with this piece of shit?"

"I will give her the rites of death and burn her body as we burn all those who have past." Arrow stated as she slipped out of the ship holding a small bag. "She was a good ship and honored me well."

"The ship was alive?" Guy asked as he looked it over.

"In the ships core, there was a plant that helped to power the ship. The crash killed the plant. When the ships core dies and the ship is ruined, we give rites to the plant inside and destroy both the plant and ship." Arrow stated sadly. "It is hard to find a plant willing to rest where one of its own just died. It is breaking two skulls with one swing since the ship is not usable any longer."

"Glad to see your kind if so peaceful. Still, where would you stay?"

"With you of course." Arrow stated without any hint of emotion. "If I do not stay with you, how would you be sure that I keep from trouble?" She smiled kindly at him. "Besides, if it is at all possible, I would like to have the honor of sharing your bed."

"You want to have sex with me? But we just met? Don't you think that's slutty." Guy stated as he watched Arrow touch a few points on her ship and bow her head in respect. The ship slowly melted away and than turned to dust. Arrow lifted her head once this was finished and moved closer toward Guy.

"You are a great warrior. I know this for you are a Green lantern. There are no finer warriors than those the ring calls to." Arrow explained. "I only sleep with great warriors and as that is the case... lovers are hard to come by. What does this word Slutty mean? I have never hard of it before."

"How do you know that I'm a great warrior? This could be my first day." Guy stated wishing he'd shut his mouth up. A sexy woman just said she wanted to sleep with him and there he was ruining his chances.

"How did you know I had a good heart?" Arrow asked before walking a way. Guy didn't know how to answer and kept his mouth shut. She stopped and turned to look at Guy. "Are my clothes right for this world?"

"What?" Guy asked looking Arrow over. She was wearing black combat boots that stopped at her knees with tight black leather looking pants. Her top was a tight black halter top. Her hair was pulled up into a firm ponytail. She looked a little like a punk rock kind of girl. "You look like a normal Earth girl."

"Oh, good." She beamed before she walked on.

xxx

Guy powered down when the two reached the city. Arrow walked down the street with a frown on her face. She kept looking around as if this world was strange and gross. Guy frowned as he looked about his planet and back to her. He wondered if she thought his world wasn't as up to date as hers. He glanced around and saw a few men were staring at Arrow. He couldn't blame them. He couldn't stop staring at her at first either.

"My place is a few blocks from here. We should be there soon." Guy stated feeling odd about having people stare at her.

"That is fine. I do wish that these men stop looking at me though. Are you sure I look like a normal Earth female?" Arrow asked unsure of herself.

"They're looking because they think you look hot... sexy." Guy added wondering if she would understand Earth slang.

"How would they know that from looking at me? I have not shown my skills in battle." Arrow asked confused.

"Here, beauty is seen from how a person looks."

"That is stupid." Arrow stated. "And you feel the same too? That makes me feel uneasy. Worlds like that normally have codes that my people do not like. I believe that this means on this planet men are seen as stronger than females for the most part." Arrow reasoned with a heavy heart.

"Women are trying hard to change that." Guy stated understanding why she would feel sad or upset.

"My planet... men are seen as the weaker sex for they can not give birth. The ability to give birth is a sign that shows how close we our to the spirits and life force around us. A family is honored to have a male child and blessed to have a female one." Arrow said as she waited for the cars to stop.

"So men are looked down on?"

"No, they are equals with us. But, we never have a king without a queen. The queen rules while the King takes care of other matters." Arrow stated softly. "To be a queen, all Canaries must be seen as her children. It must break her heart to ask her people to die and make her proud when they die, not for her, but for their people. The kings we once had could not do this. They turned our lands red with blood and as punishment they can no longer rule alone." Arrow crossed the street in thought.

"A bit much. don't ya think?" Guy stated fishing for his keys.

"Yes, I agree, but at the time it was needed and for the most part it is still needed." Arrow sighed out.

xxx

Arrow walked over to Guy's small window and watched the people outside. She smiled at the sight of them. She took in the scene in front of her and turned to look at Guy. There was something about Guy's apartment that had changed Arrow's behavior.

"What is it?" Guy asked as he watched Arrow move a way from the window to take a sit on the floor. She started to take off her boots with a smile.

"It is nothing. I was thinking of my parents for a moment." Arrow stated. "I hope that my English is well. I have not spoke it since girlhood."

"It's fine." Guy stated. Thought to be honest, he hadn't known she was speaking it until she asked. "But how did you know about English and nothing about my culture?"

"I was forced to learn it as girl. It was stated that English was the most known language on this planet and that I should know it in case I ever needed to collect something." Arrow stated. "I was sure at the time that I would never use the language, but I am glad that I studied it anyway."

"What would you need from here?" Guy questioned as he studied her.

"I am unsure. I believe they hoped that I would visit my mother or something along those lines. I gave it little thought." Arrow stated without a care.

"Your mother lives on Earth? You're human?" Guy asked.

"My mother past a way and I am only half human." The fact that she had any human blood seemed to bother her a bit. "In fact, I would say that my body is that of a full Canary aside from the fact that I have issues with changing the color of my hair at will. It drains me when other woman can do such a thing with ease." This seemed to bring her mood down. He wondered if this was some strange girl thing like how Earth woman loved shoes.

"So, you can't dye your hair. Big deal." Guy rolled his eyes. Arrow stared at the floor in thought as slowly her black hair turned into the same shade of red hair that Guy had. "Okay, that was an okay treat. How'd you do it?"

"It does not matter on this planet." Arrow stated touching her hair. "But it is somewhat important to my people. We use it as fashion, but mostly for mating."

"So, you mate by colors?" Guy asked with a half laugh. It sounded stupid. Arrow stood up and started to walk towards him.

"No, we mate by attraction. Our skills in battle are seen as attractive, but first we need a man to notice our skills. If there is a man I want and I sense he looks blondes, I can change my hair to match the very shade he loves most." Arrow stated as she slowly stood up from the floor. "You like a blonde." Arrow said as he hair slowly changed to a golden yellow. "I can not see anymore than that. I know of some females who could change eye color and skin tone. Those are highly rare. We can only sense the physical bits that we can change naturally that will attract someone. You like me like this, right? It turns you on." She was standing in front of him. Her hands playing on his chest. She was going to kiss him when she sensed a deep rage coming from him. She was shocked.

"Don't do that again." Guy half screamed as he pushed her a way from him. He was angry that she had entered his mind.

"It's not that I meant to do it. I can just tell by focusing on you. I will change my hair back if it will make you feel better." Arrow said as she turned a way from Guy with a frown. Arrow closed her eyes as the color of her hair turned back to black. She felt ill for a moment, but hid it well. She should never have changed her hair some many times in a row. She opened her eyes and turned around with such speed that Guy was worried he had been wrong about her.

"I hope you understand that I meant no harm in my actions." Arrow stated. "I know little of this world other than tales I was told as a child."

Guy didn't feel comfortable with being with her in the room. He needed to have some space to think things over. He needed to start acting like himself again.

"I need to work." Guy stated as he opened the window. "Stay here and don't make a lot of noise."

Arrow watched as Guy left her. She was now alone of a strange planet rejected by a man she felt longer for. She had never felt such a feeling before. Her proud was hurt, but she let the feeling go. She waited a moment before pulling up her shirt to see to her wound. There was a deep looking cut running down her side. She moved to the sink and washed some of the blood off. The deep cut was already healing well, but the blood loss meant that she was getting too weak to fight. Arrow feared calling home once more. She was beloved by her people, but feared by a lot more. Her moves would have to be careful and well planed. She would have to wait for Lunar to reach her first. How long would that take?

There was still the problem of how her ship crashed. It had been her personal ship. Few ever looked at it and fewer ever got to touch it. There was a problem in this. Someone had caused her ship to fail. Her core had been poisoned. Someone had tried to kill her. If that was the case, than to send a message that she was alive would be enough for her people. She would need to trust that Lunar would see the danger Arrow was in. This was important for their people after all.

Arrow would have cried if it weren't against her culture to do so. She would have to be strong in the month to come. She would have to learn to trust in her friend to find what went wrong. There was no other way. Arrow may have hated it, but she would have to be helpless for the time being.

xxx

Guy stood at the edge of a tall building. His ring held in front of him as he called the Core. He needed to know more about this Canary race.

"Guy here. I need to know about a race of beings called Canaries." Guy spoke as he looked down at his ring.

"Canaries?" The being seemed to pale with fear. "Have you seen one?"

"Yes, her ship crashed and she is asking to stay here until someone picks her up." Guy stated.

"Let her be." The being stated. "It is best that you keep a way. They think of us as honored warriors, but they fear us. If you are seen near their planet, they may think we would attack and ready for war. I do not understand the nature of their relationship with the Guardians, but it is not an uneasy one. It is best to treat her with care. She would not attack you out right, but if she feels you would harm her... she may take actions against you."

"It's a war race than?" Guy asked.

"Of sorts." The being stated. "They train from childhood for war and battle, but they do not seek it out. It is an odd race that mixes peace, love and war in such a way that is hard to follow. I am still at a loss as to how to understand it myself."

"Thanks. That helps." Guy stated as he signed off. At least he knew that Arrow had been honest so far.

xxx

Guy returned home that night to find Arrow asleep on the floor. He wondered why she would do that and thought it best not to ask. he was willing to leave her alone, but she had other ideas. She shot up and looked at him as an animal would look at prey. He recalled being told that she was trained to fight since she was young. He eyed her as he watched her reaction. She relaxed after a moment.

"I am sorry." She stated as her eyes softened. "The sound of your return... I am not used to the sound of your footsteps or smell. I feared that it was someone else..."

"I understand that your people go through a lot of wars." Guy stated as he took a seat next to her.

"We have a lot of battles, but that does not always mean war." Arrow replied as she straightened herself. "We do not like to loss our people for nothing. We are careful to pick our battles. Life is meaningful to us. Murder is not something taken likely."

"You are welcome to stay here until someone comes." Guy stated. He didn't want her far from him for a couple of reasons. One of the top ones was that humans were stupid and if anything like him, they would start a fight over small, stupid shit. It would be safer to keep her with him as much as possible. "You can take my bed."

"I doubt that I can sleep in your bed. The beds on my planet our plant based. It is their warmth that brings me rest. When I do not have them, I sleep on the floor." Arrow sounded sad. "It is what I am used to. Your bed would be strange to me."

"I can't have you sleep on the floor." Guy stated with a sigh. "It would be wrong."

"I have met many males that did not care." She seemed bitter. "You know me less than them and so should not care."

"On Earth, gentlemen do not let women sleep on the floor. It would be rude." Guy stated as he stood up.

"I have faced so much in my lifetime that it does not hurt to have someone be rude to me." Arrow smiled out as she took hold of his hand. She pulled herself up and looked him in the eyes. "Do not worry about me. I need nothing." Her heart beat jumped for a moment as she locked eyes with him. She was starting to think the strangest things when she was around him, like what his hair would feel like under her finger tips.

"Do this for me." Guy was firm on this matter, He didn't want her sleeping on the floor. It felt wrong to see her in such a state. In his mind, she was someone to be honored and taken care of, like a queen of sorts. "I will share the bed with you." He smirked out. She followed him to his bedroom and paused at the doorway. The room was dark, but she could clearly make out the bed. It was a good size for two people.

"I guess... that would be better than being alone." Arrow thought of her wound. It would be a few days before it healed. She had been told that humans worried over simple cuts. Would he worry over her simple wound?

"I promise that I won't try anything tonight." Guy smiled back. "Besides, I have no idea how your people have sex."

"Same as yours." Arrow stated as she took off pants. Guy was shocked that she was removing her clothes. "Worry not. It is easier to sleep without pants on. My people do not treat sexuality as yours do. I have been watching this Television of yours and learned some things of this culture. It is odd how you treat matters of sex. I can not say my people would agree to such things." Arrow wanted to remove all her clothing, but worried about her wound. The idea of him seeing her hurt bothered her a great deal. It was a sign of weakness, a lack of skill in battle.

"Like?"

"I can not find the words." Arrow stated as she folded her pants. She placed them on the floor and put her boots on top. "I would have to think it over and explain my people for you to understand. There are things you have that I do not. This word 'gay'. My people do not have such a word. We do not care about sex enough to care about who has sex with who and who one should be with and not. Such things are unimportant."

"Sex is unimportant? But you value life."

"We value choice too. One does not need a child to be happy and one does not need a child to help move our people forward. We are understanding with sex." Arrow stated as she walked towards the bed. "Only the Queen must have a child, for she is the last in her blood line. If she does not have one, than we will lose the royal house and the ruling power would be off. Chaos would befall our people."

"That sounds stressful." Guy stated as he got undressed. He paused after taking off his top. "You don't mind?"

"You may sleep as you wish and do as you want." Arrow laughed. "I have had to shower with men and women since I was young. I grow up seeing the naked body of both sex. You need not fear that I am shy." Arrow frowned. She recalled that she was not an ideal woman. She placed a closed fist over the center of her chest in thought. "I am sorry if my body does not please you." She added as he took off his pants. "I was cursed with a bigger chest than normal for my people. It is from my mother that I received such genes."

"You don't like your breast?" Guy eyed her chest. They were on the large side. He could see a lot of women wanting them.

"On my world, smaller would be better. Smaller is easier on missions and combat. I may feed my child well, when I have one, but my chest does me little good on the battlefield." Arrow pulled the covers up to lay down. "As I said, it is our battle skills that make us attractive."

"Don't any of you protest all the wars and stuff?"

"No," Arrow said with a smile. "Long ago my people were slaves and it was through battle that we freed ourselves. It is through battle we keep our freedom and help others to gain theirs. It is an honor to fight. Those who do not wish to fight may heal us. Learning to heal and learning to fight well go hand in hand so the training is much the same until adulthood. I know many who start off as fighters and turned to the arts of healing. I myself would rather take the battlefield than any care center. I detest places of sickness because it..." Arrow stopped herself from going on. She was not the kind of person to pour out her soul to anyone and here she was telling this man everything she felt. It was madness. "You do not wish to hear my silly talk."

"Not really." He lied. He found everything about her, so far, breathtaking.

"I wish to rest now." Arrow smiled out. "It has been a long day for me."

"All that talk of sex and you wish to sleep?" Guy wanted to slap himself for making that comment as he lay in bed.

"Ha, I need to heal. I had slight injury and-"

"You were hurt?" Guy asked as he went to touch her. Arrow moved back off the bed.

"No! There is no need to look. It is nothing that a few days well not heal." Arrow stated with a blank face. "Please, do not bring the matter up again."

"Can I at least see it?" He asked as he reached out for her once more.

"I would rather you not." Arrow replied as she leaned towards him. "It is not pleasing to the eye.

"I would still like a look." Guy stated. "Where is it?" He touched her upper left thigh and glided his hand up.

"It is to the right of stomach area. Starting from the hip and moving up." Arrow formed a ghost of a smile as he traced the line under her shirt.

"It feels like a deep cut." Guy remarked. He slipped up her shirt to see it. It did look like a deep cut, but that had been made a week ago. "You sure it happened today?"

"My people are fast healers. I could regrow my little finger in a month if it were cut off." Arrow grinned. "That is why I said the injury was nothing to worry about. I will heal in three days, the most." She leaned forward. "Would you have worried if I had told you that during my crash a piece of my ship cut me?" She left out the part were she had to pull the piece of metal from her body. While it was painful, she had suffered more pain than that.

"Yea, duh."

"You are funny." Arrow laughed. She kissed the top of his head and chuckled as she pushed him back. "Hm, tomorrow, when you are free of the sight of me on top of you, please think over my offer of sex. I do not want you to take the matter lightly."

"You make sex seem like nothing important, but than say it is." Guy sighed out. "You fit in well on this planet."

"I do not understand what that means." Arrow felt lost for a moment. "Is it that you do not know of the law past down from your Elders?"

"What law?" Guy asked as he eyed her.

"It is not that important." Arrow stated with deep pride. "It does not stop us from having sex... if you wish to." For the most part it didn't. How could she explain that? It would make things worse for her? It would mean that... No! To tell him that law, would mean that she thought to break it. She could not let the thought alone cross her mind.

"Your people are complicated, aren't they?"

"So are your people." Arrow answered back. "You treat people so oddly. My people care not for color of skin, of gender, nor do we worry of crime. How you deal with things is odd to me. But...at the same time, I understand why my father picked his bride from your people. You have a way about you... a spirit that is much like my own people, the Canaries." She moved to lay next to him. Her back turned to so that she was facing away from him. "Goodnight." She whispered as a sign that she wished to end their talk.

"Good night." Guy whispered in her hair after a long period. He could hear her sleeping softly. Her body curved into his. It was almost a perfect fit. He couldn't help but smile softly as he thought of all the things he could do to her, with her. She was going to be fun in the coming weeks.

* * *

End Notes: Well, that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and who you'd like to show up in the following chapters. I can walk them in if you tell me, and if they are from a different show do nods to them. The power is yours.


End file.
